1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the localization of an object belonging to a network of objects communicating together by radio transmission. The present disclosure more specifically relates to low-cost and low-consumption wireless sensor networks using short-range radio transmissions such as ZigBee wireless communication protocols based on standard IEEE 802.15.4.
2. Description of the Related Art
To determine the position of an object belonging to a network of objects communicating together by radio transmission, a solution is to use a triangulation technique associated with signal propagation time measurements.
In low-cost and low-consumption wireless sensor networks, receivers comprise analog-to-digital converters operating at low sampling frequencies, which limits the accuracy of the determination of propagation times, and thus of the position of the object.
A method to more accurately localize an object belonging to a network of objects communicating together by radio transmission is desired.